


Blood & Heart

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Snowballing, Suppressed Feelings Brought to Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Jack Morrison got more than he bargained for when he took Jesse McCree on as a patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is a brief mention of a cock bleeding in this fic (on top of the other blood). 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

"The blood isn't enough anymore, you see. I thought I could ignore the feelings, but..."

Jesse McCree shook his head, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. Impatiently he shoved the warm brown forelock out of his face and looked at his doctor again.

"I just don't know how to deal with it. I'm afraid of what might happen next. What do I do?"

Doctor Jack Morrison started to say something, but tightened his lips against the comment. He studied Jesse, observing the tense way he lay on the couch, tapping his fingers against his thighs, like he was on the edge of jumping to his feet. Jesse, the only one of his patients who insisted on night sessions. Jesse, whose handsome face and care-free attitude had tested his commitment to his oaths more than once. Jesse, who thought he was a vampire.

Jack had been working with Jesse for six months now, and he'd seen him in all his moods. He'd come on to Jack, been angry at Jack, made Jack laugh, and on one memorable episode, had systematically destroyed most of the equipment in his office. Jesse was long gone by the time the police had arrived, and Jack decided not to press charges. He told himself it was because no matter what Jesse did during their sessions, he'd never felt in danger. In fact, it seemed like Jesse took great pains not to scare or hurt Jack, no matter his mood.

Jesse sat up abruptly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch.

"Do you ever get involved with your patients?" he asked, bluntly.

"Of course not," Jack said, "That would be a conflict of interest and a massive breach on my part. I have to maintain a certain distance..."

Jesse turned his head slightly and looked at him side-eyed, "So you don't think about me?"

"N-no, of course not." The hesitation may as well have been admission, with the way Jesse dropped his head and smiled at Jack from underneath his eyebrows. Jack swallowed at the blatant _hunger_ in his gaze and tried to turn Jesse's attention back to himself. "I think the main thing is that we need to focus on this obsession with vampires that you--"

He jerked in startlement as Jesse slammed his hand down on the arm of the couch. Dust flew.

"It is not an obsession!" he shouted, and Jack flinched slightly. "I _am_ a vampire!"

Jack tapped his paper nervously with his pen. It was not the first time Jesse had claimed that, but this was the first time that Jesse had actually shouted. "Well, I..."

"Dammit!" Jesse roared. "Why won't you believe me?!"

He launched himself off the couch and was across Jack's desk in a heartbeat. Papers flew as he slid across the top, knocking Jack backwards out of his chair and onto the floor. Jesse had him then, nestled between his legs, his arms pinned to either side of his head by Jesse's hands.

"I'll just prove it to you," Jesse snarled.

Dimly Jack realized that Jesse's eyes had changed color, from a mild brown, to a vivid, rich crimson. Jesse clicked his teeth together in front of Jack's face. Jack struggled to move, but Jesse's weight against his body seemed enormous, the hands that gripped his arms inhumanly strong. His heart thudded painfully in his chest and Jack tried to tell himself it was purely from fright.

"The thing is... I'm not sure you'll believe what you're seeing," Jesse's voice softened, but his smile was feral, and Jack could see the glint of canines that were pointed far beyond what any human would have. Jesse leaned forward and licked Jack's cheek. Jack was suddenly extremely aware of the press of Jesse's body against his and tried not to moan.

"Jesse... whatever you're thinking... please..."

"Oh, _Doctor_ Morrison, you can't comprehend what I'm thinking."

The hair on the back of Jack's neck stood up, and he felt like he'd been splashed with ice water, but the area Jesse was pressing against between his legs had a completely different reaction, to his dismay.

"What... what are you going to do?"

Jesse just laughed softly, nuzzling his nose against Jack's neck, pressing his groin down at the same time, grinding against Jack. Jack shivered as Jesse licked at his neck, wondering why his breath was so hot if vampires were supposed to be cold and dead, or why he was breathing at all. Jesse began to kiss Jack's throat, barely grazing his teeth across the skin. Jack shuddered again, his mind running in panicked circles while his body reacted to the decidedly sensual ministrations of Jesse's mouth.

"No, Jesse... please... This isn't... what I want..." Jack tried to arch his back and kick to throw Jesse off, but only succeeded in slotting him more firmly between his legs.

"You say that, but..."

Jack groaned as Jesse rocked his hips down, sliding across Jack's burgeoning erection. Jesse's breath was low and hot in his ear, "I know I'm not doing anything that you don't already want... You think you were the only one doing the evaluating, here?"

Jesse rocked his hips again, a slow, languid thrust. Jack gasped and shuddered beneath him, groaning. Jesse's lips brushed against Jack's skin as he murmured, "I know what you _really_ want... I know how you look at me sometimes when you think I won't see."

Jack flushed hotly at being found out. He was sure he'd been more discreet than that, stealing glances at Jesse when he had his eyes closed, watching the play of muscles under Jesse's clothes when he moved, unable to tear his eyes away from his ass when he left the room. God, he was so stupid! He should have terminated the sessions as soon as he realized what he was feeling. And now Jesse's mouth was against his neck, causing him to gasp and moan from the sensation of Jesse's lips on his skin.

Jack didn't feel a thing when Jesse barely slid the tip of one razor sharp fang against his skin, causing several drops of blood to bead out. Jesse licked at his neck with the broad part of his tongue, then groaned as the taste of Jack's blood sent a thrill of excitement through his body, causing him to buck his hips against Jack's again.

"But the thing is... I want you, too. Now," he whispered in Jack's ear, "don't move."

Jack whimpered softly as Jesse began to slide backwards down the length of his body, dragging his stomach, then his chest, over Jack's hard shaft. Jesse wasted no time unbuttoning Jack's pants and freeing his cock, unsurprised that it was already leaking pre-cum. He smirked, then whispered, "Get ready, Jackie," and dropped his mouth fully onto Jack's cock, nearly swallowing it.

Jack cried out, his hands flying to Jesse's head to tangle in his hair, as Jesse's lips came to a stop stretched wide around the base of Jack's cock. He sucked hard, pressing his tongue against the underside of the shaft, then pulled back and slid down again, sucking Jack's cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Jack mewled and half-pushed, half-pulled at Jesse's head, his back arched. He could feel Jesse's tongue pressing and sliding along his length, stopping to tease the sensitive spot just below the head, and then dipping into the slit.

Jesse sucked hard at the head and then released Jack's cock completely, smiling down at his handiwork. Jack's cockhead was almost purple, slick and shining with spit, the rest of his length flushed and rock hard.

"Jesse," Jack gasped, "What… How did you…?"

"You think I didn't notice how you looked at me? I know you wanted me, but your damn professionalism always got in the way. But I think ... what  you really _wanted_ ... was for it to be true, what I was telling you about myself."

Jesse crawled up the length of Jack's body and propped himself up over Jack with both hands, his hips nestled between Jack's thighs, his throbbing cock trapped between their bodies.

"You wanted to believe I was a vampire, because... why, Jack? Why did you want me to be real?" He dipped his head and licked along Jack's neck, tasting the sweat and fear and arousal on his skin.

Jack didn't say anything, only shuddered beneath him, his body wracked by trembling.

"Is it because of the blood, Jack? Do you have a thing for blood?"

Jack groaned and turned his head, adamantly looking away from Jesse.

"Come on, Jackie, you can tell me... Do you want to see it? Smell it? Taste it?"

Jack shuddered again, bucking his hips against Jesse's, rubbing against the vampire's crotch.

Jesse gave a low laugh then slid his way back down Jack's body, tearing his shirt open and licking little trails as he went. He licked his way along the muscles of Jack's stomach and then back onto his cock, his tongue flicking along the skin as the hard shaft twitched.

He slid his lips over the head again, and Jack groaned deep in his throat as the wet warmth enclosed him. Jesse licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around the head, driving Jack into a frenzy. Jack tangled his fingers into Jesse's hair again and thrust up into his mouth, gasping and moaning. Jesse reveled in the taste of Jack's skin in his mouth, the way his body was almost humming with desire for Jesse.

"Oh god..." Jack gasped out, as Jesse felt Jack's body tense beneath him. He sucked harder, then turned his head just enough to make  small cut on the head of Jack's cock, the slice so clean that Jack never felt anything except the blinding orgasm that Jesse was wringing from him. He came hard, with a wordless shout, spurting hot into Jesse's mouth.

Jesse grinned around the mouthful but didn't swallow, his eyes narrowed in pleasure as the coppery-bright taste of Jack's blood mingled with the sharp bitterness of his cum. He slid his hand along Jack's shaft, coaxing every drop of cum out of him, then let go and crawled his way back up Jack's heaving, panting body.

Jack shook with hazy pleasure as Jesse covered his body again with his solid weight, rocking his hips up against Jesse's, still wanting despite his climax. Jesse rubbed his cheek against Jack's, then slotted his mouth against Jack's lips, teasing his tongue between them until they parted. Jack moaned and choked as the taste of blood mixed with cum dripped into his mouth from Jesse's, then moaned again when Jesse slipped his tongue in and swirled the mess around in his mouth. He swallowed the taste of his own blood and cum, sucking on Jesse's tongue, his face hot with shame.

Jesse pulled back and purred at Jack through lidded eyes, "Want some more?"

Jack groaned and clutched at Jesse, who slid his hand back into Jack's pants and between his legs, rubbing his perineum and then slipping his middle finger lower, teasing against Jack's tight hole.

"I'll give you some more, if you ask nicely."

"Jesse, please..."

Jesse grinned and quickly tugged his shirt off, pressing his chest against Jack's sweat-slick skin. He rocked his hips down and kissed Jack at the same time, licking hotly into his mouth, still tasting of cum. Jack wrapped his arms around Jesse, his heart racing as he returned the kiss just as passionately. He groaned when Jesse broke the kiss and moved back, tugging Jack's pants down and off one leg, not bothering with his shoes.

Jack stared hungrily at Jesse as the vampire unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips, then swallowed as he realized just how big Jesse’s cock was.

"So, Jack? Meet your expectations?" Jesse said, smirking.

"Exceeds... " Jack breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from Jesse's cock.

"I thought you said you didn't think about me," Jesse purred, settling himself back between Jack's legs, the press of his heavy cock making Jack shudder, wantonly arching up against him.

"I tried... tried not to... I tried to keep my thoughts professional," Jack stammered.

Jesse groaned softly and smiled, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Jack's throat, then licking his way down Jack's chest to fasten his lips around one taut nipple. Jack gasped sharply as Jesse licked and nibbled his way around the sensitive flesh.

"I've wanted you from the beginning, Jack," Jesse purred, kissing his way across Jack's chest to the other nipple. "I could swallow you whole."

Jack's heart raced as little shocks of pleasure shot through his body each time Jesse tugged at his nipple.

"I... I..." Jack moaned, brokenly.

Jesse mouthed Jack's nipple and rolled the other between his fingers, then released it and slowly slid back up towards Jack's head, licking as he went. He leaned up over Jack's flushed face and stared down into his eyes. Jesse's heart no longer beat the same as it did before he became a vampire, but he still felt it skip with a rush of emotion and desire when he looked down at Jack.

"You what, Jack?"

Jack could barely meet Jesse's intense gaze as he wriggled and rocked against Jesse's cock wantonly, wanting him inside and close. Finally he conquered the barrier in his mind and gasped out, all in a rush, "I want you too. Please, Jesse. I've wanted you so bad... I don't want to wait any more."

Jesse made a small gasp and kissed Jack hard, nicking his lip in the process and groaning as the taste of Jack flooded his mouth. Jack slid his hands around Jesse's back and dragged his fingernails across his skin, making him moan into Jack's mouth. Jack wriggled again against Jesse's cock, beseechingly. Jesse pulled back from Jack's mouth, panting, blood smeared across his lips. He looked at Jack with some amazement, then licked down into his mouth before kneeling up between Jack's thighs.

"I'm gonna show you a trick," he grinned, then kissed the tips of two of his fingers, nicking the soft pads with his fangs. He dropped his hand to Jack's hole, smearing the blood around the entrance, then sliding one finger inside.

Jack's eyes flew open, "It... what... It's HOT... How... I thought vampires were--"

Jesse reached up with his other hand and covered Jack's mouth.

"There's a lot of myth out there... but I don't wanna talk about it right now, hmm?"

Jack nodded behind his hand and he pulled it away, smiling as Jack kissed his palm, leaving a bloody print behind. Jack sighed and focused on the sensation of Jesse's finger penetrating him. The blood felt pleasantly hot, and tingled somehow. Jack rocked his hips down against Jesse's hand when he added the second finger, groaning.

Jesse's cock twitched eagerly as he continued to slide and scissor his fingers into Jack's ass, then added a third finger. Jack groaned and Jesse kissed the inside of his thigh as Jack curled his legs around behind Jesse's back. Jack's cock was beginning to twitch again, especially as Jesse stroked deeper with his fingers, curling them against his prostate. Jesse loved the broken moans coming from Jack's mouth as he fucked him with his hand.

Finally Jack gasped out a ragged, "Jesse, PLEASE!" and Jesse took pity on his handsome doctor. He kissed the head of Jack's cock, then sat back up, guiding Jack's legs over his shoulders. He kissed the inside of Jack's leg as he lined his cock up with Jack's hole and slowly began to push inside.

Jack went slack as the head began to push inside, eased by the blood that Jesse used to prep him with, a low moan of longing rising up from his chest. Jesse continued to press Jack wider, listening to the moan turn into short gasps and grunts as Jack tried to stay relaxed as Jesse's girth inexorably stretched his hole. Jesse hissed in pleasure as the head finally slipped past the tight ring of muscle with an almost audible pop, and Jack shuddered, his cock giving a strong twitch.

"J-Jesse! Ah! Wait... wait, please," Jack's voice was strained and Jesse could feel the trembling in his legs. He watched in fascination as Jack's cock filled, hardening as he felt Jack's body squeezing and trembling around his own shaft. Jesse dragged his eyes up Jack's body, until he was looking at Jack's face.

Jesse felt caught, an ache blooming in his chest as he stared at Jack's beautiful, flushed face. His eyes were closed and his head was turned to the side, his brow furrowed with concentration, his breath coming in little gasping pants. Jesse reached out and cupped Jack's jaw, leaving bloody smears on his cheek. He pulled back slightly and thrust in again shallowly, watching as Jack's mouth dropped open in a sigh.

Jack turned his head towards Jesse's fingers and kissed them, then gasped, his eyes flying open, as he tasted Jesse's blood. He moaned as Jesse quickly pulled his fingers away with a soft chuckle.

"Not yet, Jackie."

Jack stared at Jesse, his lips tingling, heat spreading through his mouth and down his throat. He deliberately leaned up, folding himself in half as he pushed up with his hands, and kissed Jesse, tugging at his lip with his teeth, before looking him in the eyes.

His voice came out as a raspy growl when he spoke, "Fuck me, Jesse. Hurt me. Make me bleed. Make it good."

Jesse dropped his head, pressing his forehead against Jack's leg as he took a shaky breath. Jack's heart pounded as he lay back down, almost holding his breath with expectation. Jesse's hair tickled Jack's leg as he pressed several kisses against the skin there, then looked down at Jack.

"All right," he purred, then leaned down, pressing Jack's legs against his chest so his hips were tilted up and he was folded in half again. Jesse kissed him and then lunged forward, his thick cock spreading Jack's hole wide and making Jack cry out with mingled pain and pleasure. Jack felt like his ass would break as Jesse began thrusting his blood-coated cock into him, but it felt so good he wanted more. Hell, he wanted this forever.

As if Jesse had heard that thought, he met Jack's eyes and held his gaze as he thrust hard and slow, making Jack's body shake beneath him. Jack whined and tried to rock his hips up to meet every thrust, but lacked the leverage he needed.

"Jack..." Jesse whispered, picking up his pace. He ran his tongue against Jack's leg then mouthed at his skin, brushing his fangs against him without drawing blood.

"Jesse... You can... you can bite me, if you want..." Jack gasped, his brain muddled with the pleasure that Jesse was giving him. The pain had dulled to an ignorable ache in the wake of the delicious friction of Jesse's cock sliding in and out of his ass.

Jesse made a whimpering noise and then opened a small cut on Jack's leg, sucking gently at the wound and swallowing the sweet brightness of Jack's blood. He felt dizzy and rubbed his cheek against Jack's leg, smearing his blood along his face. Jack groaned and clutched at Jesse's back, digging his nails in and dragging them until Jesse arched his back and cried out, thrusting deep.

"Jack!" He slid Jack's legs off his shoulders and pressed tight against Jack's body, kissing him frantically as he pumped his cock in and out of Jack's ass. "I want you... I want you to be with me..." he gasped, shaking with the need of it.

Jack tilted his head up and bit Jesse's shoulder, sucking and licking at his skin, wrapping his legs tight around Jesse's waist, moaning, "Yes, Jesse... please... "

Jesse pulled back a little and reached across his own chest, dragging a fingernail just over a nipple and bringing blood welling to the surface.

"Jack!" The urgency in his voice made Jack's heart soar and he stared at the line of blood dripping down Jesse's chest, then glanced up at Jesse's face. What he saw there made him moan and shudder, and he leaned up to chase the dribbles of blood up Jesse's skin, licking his chest clean until he caught Jesse's nipple in his mouth, along with the cut. He sucked, hard, the taste of Jesse's blood vibrant in his mouth.

Jesse moaned and his hips stuttered as the sensation of Jack's tongue on his nipple multiplied the blood drunk desire of Jack feeding on him, bringing him rapidly closer to his climax. Jack was lost. He suckled at Jesse's chest, the warm bloom of blood rushing into his mouth and down his throat making his whole body feel like it was on fire. He gasped as his orgasm hit him like a truck, his trapped cock spurting across his chest and leaving a sticky mess between their bodies.

Jesse reached down and pulled Jack free of the cut with some difficulty, tilting Jack's chin up and crushing his lips down against Jack's bloody mouth. Jack licked at his mouth and a moment later bit Jesse's lip hard enough to draw blood, then licked and sucked at his torn lip, moaning in ecstasy. Jesse tasted so good, Jack didn't care that blood was getting everywhere. He wanted more of Jesse in every way possible and slapped his hands down on Jesse's ass, trying to pull him even deeper inside him. Every nerve ending was on fire, his body tingling with new sensations.

Jesse pulled his head up and free of Jack's mouth, then stared down at him in lustful amazement as he finally came, his pupils blown wide. Jack shuddered as he watched Jesse's face through the climax, feeling the throb of Jesse's cock as he filled Jack's ass with hot spurts of cum. Jack lifted a shaking hand to Jesse's blood-smeared cheek and felt his heart contract with emotion. He knew exactly what that meant and opened his mouth, only to have Jesse kiss him, taking his breath away.

 _Eternity, Jack. That's what we'll have. If you want it_.

Jack's answer couldn't be anything but yes.


End file.
